Birds and the Bees
by lederra
Summary: Ellie Winston has got to that age where she is growing up fast and her father feels it is about time he sat her down to gave her the "talk" about the changes she is going through.


The Birds and the Bees

A/N I don't own Opie or Ellie or any other Character mentioned in this story. They are all property of another. This is my first ever one shot.

Read and review when you have read it and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"Daddy,"<p>

Opie Winston looked up as he heard his daughter Ellie call to him from the front door as she came in from school. Looking at his daughter he couldn't forget how she had started to look like her grandma Mary had when she was young. She was tall for a girl and he knew that she got that from him but she had his mother's long golden hair and Donna's eyes.

At that moment she was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, dressed in an old pair of cut-off jeans and a tank top with the word SAMCRO emblazoned across the front of it. The material of the top straining across her bosom, as he looked at her he realized that his little girl was becoming a woman.

"Hey sweetie, Why don't you come in and talk to your old dad for a minute?" Opie said to her.

"Sure, What's up dad?" Ellie had noticed the catch in her dad's voice and for a moment she panicked thinking something had happened.

"Nothings happened has it dad, to Grandpa or Grandma...Lyla's ok isn't she...the boy's."

"No everyone is fine, I just thought it would be good for you and me to talk about some things that you might be going through, now that you are growing up.

Ellie looked at her father and thought, 'Oh no he wants to give the old birds and bees talk', just as Lyla had a few months ago. Still she thought, she already knew some of it, the school had even beaten Lyla to it. However she smiled sweetly at her dad and thought 'I'll let him continue, might have some fun at his exspense. Lol'.

"So...What do you want to talk about Daddy?"

* * *

><p>Opie took a deep breathe, this was going to be harder than he thought. He had seriously thougt about waiting till Lyla had got back from her trip but Tara said he needed to talk to his daughter asap.<p>

He thought for a minute just how he was going to do this while his daughter figited in her seat.

"You know you are growing up Ellie and your going through changes aren't you."he paused for a moment "It's perfectly natural and everyone goes through it." God he felt like such a muppet, he hoped it wouldn't be this hard when he had to do the same talk with Kenny. His daughter just looked at him as if she didn't understand what he was going on about.

"Your body is changing...and...your...having new thoughts."

"Thoughts about what Daddy."

"Well boys and things."

Again his daughter just looked at him. "Things?" she asked querying her dad. "What things?"

Opie put a hand to his eyes and thought how he was going to do this. He had asked his dad about how he was going to do it earlier when he had seen his old man but all his dad had done was chuckle. He found it quite amusing what his son was going to have to say and do and was glad that he had never had to do it, what with only having Opie, his one and only son. He was also being mean aswell, Lyla had already told him that she had given the requisite talk to her stepdaughter but he didn't tell Opie that. Grandparents have got to have some fun, don't they!

* * *

><p>Opie looked at his daughter and wondered how he was going to do this.<p>

"Well you know when boys and girls get older they start to like each other differently, to when they were younger. How they are just friends well...when you get older sometimes boys and girls become more than just friends."

"Oh, like you and Lyla and Uncle Jax and Auntie Tara do you mean." Ellie asked him.

"Yeah sweetheart, thats right." Whoa he thought that wasn't too bad.

"And like when the boys at school ask the girls if they will do things for them."

"What things?" he asked his daughter somewhat startled by her question.

"Don't you know what boys at school ask the girls to do Daddy?" she asked innocently and tried very hard to keep a smile off her face.

"Maybe you should tell me sweetheart," Opie said to his daughter. 'God I hope it's not what I think it is' he thought.

"Well when they ask the girl to suck them off Daddy...I think they call it a blowjob?" she said. "Has Lyla ever done a blowjob for you Daddy?"

Opie eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when Ellie asked that question,he started to splutter, "We're not talking about me and Lyla sweetie," he laughed nervously. "You haven't done that have you?" he asked his daughter hesitantly.

"No Daddy, what do you think I am a sweetbutt."

"Of course not Ellie...so what else do the boys ask the girls to do at your school?"

"Meet them behind the bike sheds and at the back of the playing field but I've never gone with them Daddy, I'm a good girl Daddy." She gave him one of her big innocent looking smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart." Opie was relieved when his daughter had said that she had not done anything with the boys.

As Ellie sat and watched her father digest what she said, She thought back to the other day when Ryan the quarter back in the school football had told her she was a very good girl after thier little make out session. She and Ryan had beed dating for the last 3 months and sleeping together for the last 2 months. She looked at her watch and realised that she had to meet Kelly from school.

"If that's all Dad, I've got to go and meet Kelly got practice."

"Not really, we haven't really spoken, we.." he stopped when Ellie held her hand up.

"If you are trying to tell me about the 'birds and bees' don't bother Dad, Lyla gave me this talk about 2 months ago and the school more than a year ago."

"WHAT" he shouted, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..." she shrugged her shoulders and got up to leave. Pausing at the door, "See you later Daddy."

Smiling as she went out the door to meet her friends while her father just sat there in stunned silence.


End file.
